My Love
by Searching for Blood
Summary: I edited a story on dA for Morikage, but it won't let it submit it so I'm putting it here. Sometimes I didn't know what she meant and I'm not the best....so...yeah... NO FLAMES! ShinoHinata Don't like don't read.


I edited this for a friend on Her name, on dA, is Morikage. On to the story!

DISCLAIMER: Naruto is not mine! Or I wouldn't write this in english!

------rydjhioferhtrjdghktydhmytlk--------

Hinata and Shino were alone in a mission that Kiba couldn't go. Kiba was really worried about Akamaru so he stayed home with his dog. They were assigned to a B-ranked mission, to send a messege to the sand village Kazekage. Hinata was feeling a little weird being with Shino alone in the woods, without Kiba on their butts. Shino, like always , had his hand's in his pockets, the hood on and the dark round glasses.

Shino observed every move that Hinata made. Shino raised a curious brow and ask her "Are you okay, Hinata?. You seem to be acting a little weird since we left." Hinata grinned and said "I-im fine Shino-kun". But Shino knew something was bothering her , beacuse he knew that Hinata looked unconfotable since the day they left for the mission.

It was sunset and Shino called the day off. Hinata singh and looked to the floor. 'What's wrong with me, c'mon get a hold of your self!' Hinata though to herself. Shino was already sleeping and Hinata got up from her sleeping bag and walked outside. Hinata looked back to see if Shino was still sleeping. "What's wrong with me?, Why am I feeling like this when I'm around Shino?" She said loud. Hinata felt a tear running down her cheek. Hinata wiped out the tear but more tears kept falling.

Shino felt like his bugs were telling him something, and suddenly he woke up and started looking at his surrondings, then seeing that Hinata wasen't in her sleeping bag. Shino stood up and walked out of the tent to see were Hinata was.

Hinata was still crying, but didn't know why she was crying. Was it beacuse Akamaru was sick, or was it that she had feelings for Shino? She felt more and more tears coming down her eyes . She wonder how it felt to be touch by an Aburame. She felt her body trembling, like she needed something. She was starting to forget about Naruto. Hinata didn't know what she was doing and took off her clothes to jump into the river that was in front of her. She felt a little calm from all the things she was thinking about. Hinata heard noises from the bushes and turned around covering her breasts. Hinata swore she saw someone spying on her, but it was just a little squirrel that jumped out of nowere. Hinata sighed heavily and took off the rest of her clothes and jumped to the river that was in front of her.

When she heard a manly voice from behind her saying "Hinata,what are you doing here alone in a river with no clothes on?", Hinata blushed and grab the clothes that were at her side. She told Shino to turn around , so he couldn't see her. She quickly redressed herself and said, still blushing, "Shino-kun, how long is going to take us to go to the sand village?" Shino put his hands in his pockets and said "Like 3 days or more." Hinata's heart started running faster and faster. Shino looked at her and said "C'mon let's go back to the tent."

It was morning and Hinata felt tired and Heart broken. She didn't know why, was it beacuse Shino has never touched her, kiss her or go beyond that? From that moment, Hinata felt Shino being attracted to her. Hinata was walking behind Shino. Hinata slowly licked her lips and looked at Shino from top to bottom. Shino stopped and looked around.

"What's wrong , Shino?" Hinata asked with worried eyes. "Nothing, must be my imagination." Shino and Hinata keep walking having little chats of their own. Shino looked at Hinata like he was ginning at her. Hinata blushed and turned away. They walked for hours until the sun set again. Hinata was helping Shino to set up the camp and go to sleep. Hinata wanted to wander off again and looked back to see if Shino was awake. But Shino sleeped with the sunglasses on so she couldn't see if he was awake or just sleeping. Hinata thought that Shino was sleeping. Until she felt hands brushing her arms. She jumped and screamed a little. When she saw that Shino was holding her hands, Hinata looked straight to his sunglasses and asked "What's wrong , Shino?" He replied "I've been having this weird thought lately, since we started the mission..." Hinata blushed and keeped looking at his face. "What's that , Shino?". Shino laid down and kissed Hinata on the lips.

Hinata kissed him back, but with more passion. Shino stucked his tounge in Hinata's mouth and licked every part of her mouth. Shino then kissed and bit Hinata's neck, making Hinata moan. Hinata raised a hand and started undoing his jacket. She took off Shino's jacket and then she undid the shirt that he had. Hinata sucked on Shino's chest making it bruise. Hinata didn't want to be the only one having fun. She took Shino's hands and put them on her chest, so he can undo her shirt. Shino was fast and didn't waist time. He pushed Hinata to the sleeping bags and crawl on top of her. He started kissing her neck then her lower his head so he could undo Hinata's bra.

Hinata knew that Shino was pretty much turned on. She could feel the heat of his body. She started sliding her hand inside Shino's pants. Shino moaned with pleasure.

Shino took off his glasses and started kissing her again. He sucked on Hinata's stomach and hips. He bruise Hinata's stomach. "You bruised me ,so I'm going to bruise you back," Shino said undoing Hinata's pants. Hinata smiled and replied "Go right ahead." Shino's eyes were as dark as his hair. They couldn't see to much (there were in the middle of a forest & it was night, of course the can't see much). But Shino looked like he knew every part of her body. He know's were was her lips, breasts, hips, stomach and pants were.

Shino started kissing her again. Hinata's eyes were filled with pleasure. Hinata started taking off Shino's pants. Shino helped her. The two of them were moaning like crazy cows. Hinata moved so she can be in a better position. The both were staring at each others eyes, until Shino heard something coming toward the tent. Shino looked up and stood up. Hinata's eyes widened and asked "What's wrong?" Shino grabed his clothes and started dressing. Hinata was trying to put her bra. Shino was still dressing. Hinata looked at him getting dressed. She giggled a little when she saw Shino searching for his sunglasses. Hinata was hiding them on purpose. Shino looked everywere until he looked at Hinata and she was giggling. Shino lain down and said with a soft voice "I know you have them, Hinata." Hinata's eyes were glued to his face and his lips, she couldn't take her eyes off his face. Shino laid down and kiss her trying to get his sunglasses. Hinata laughed and gave him his sunglasses.

"So, tell me, what's wrong, Shino?" Hinata asked with a 'Don't go' look on her face. "I'll be back" Shino laid down and whisper in her ear "And I'll finish what I started." Hinata blushed when Shino kissed her neck.

Hinata looked at him and said "I'll go with you." Shino nodded. When they were out off the tent a really large dog jumped in. "Kiiibaaaaa" Hinata gasped. Her grin grow to a really big smile. "Hey guys, miss me?" Shino's looked at Hinata and whispered on her ear "I'll deal with you later." Hinata blushed even more. Kiba had a odd look. Kiba though 'Why is Shino whispering in Hinata's ear? And why Hinata's hair is so messy?' Kiba said "Umm, I'm going to leave fast, cuz Tsunade-sama didn't know I was out." Shino nodded and said "You better go, cuz if Tsunade-sama dosen't see you in your house she is going to be mad."

Kiba's look was odd but at the same time he nodded. Kiba left , leaving Hinata and Shino alone. Shino pulled Hinata by the hand and kiss her. Hinata could feel Shino's heat. Shino picked up Hinata by the waist and started walking with to the tent, kissing Hinata on the neck. Shino shoved Hinata in the tent and crawled on top of her. They started taking off their clothes again.

Shino was kissing her neck like crazy. She moved again to a better position. Shino raised a courius brow.

Hinata moan loud when she felt Shino banging her. She felt Shino sliding in and out.Hinata started moving too.Shino loved how Hinata moved and moaned. Hinata heard that Shino moan "C'mon". Shino pushed in and out harder until he caught more speed. Hinata moan his name everytime he push in. Hinata change position. They staid like that for half an hour and shino was tired. Until the last one. He shoved in hard enough that Hinata screamed his name. The two of them were catching their breath. Shino fell on his side catching his breath. Hinata rolled over so she can be closer to him.

"What came over you?" Hinata said still panting heavily. Shino sighed heavily "I don't know". Hinata could feel Shino's heat. It wasn't his chakra. It was to powerfull to be his chakra. The both of them feel to sleep.

It was morning and Hinata was waking up. Hinata looked around and saw Shino still sleeping. Hinata got up and dressed herself. She kissed Shino on the cheek and said softly "Good morning." Shino was still sleeping.

Hinata went to the closest waterfall she saw. She relaxed in the river, remembering what she did yesterday.

Shino opened his eyes and scratch his head. He looked around, he didn't see Hinata, so he got up and dressed himself. Shino walked outside the camp, to see where Hinata was. Shino walked for 15 minutes when he saw a waterfall and Hinata naked taking a bath in the waterfall. Shino licked his lips and said loud so Hinata could hear him "Your up early." Hinata turned around and saw Shino laying over a tree and licking his lips.

Hinata looked surpised to see Shino awake. She grabed her towel and walk towards Shino. "Good morning, Shino" Hinata grinned at Shino. "Good morning." Shino kissed Hinata passionatly. "Take a bath with me," Hinata said taking off her towel. Shino gulped and started taking off his jacket. Hinata helped him. When they were fully naked Shino grabbed her by the ass and picked her up from the ground. He was fucking Hinata in the waterfall. "I said a bath. I (ah) love having (hmm) a bath with (ah) you." Shino grinned evilly and pushed in harder. He loved how Hinata brushed her body with his.

He shoved Hinata to one of the rocks and fucked her there. Hinata seem to love how he moved her and carried her around.

Shino seem to be playing with her hair. Shino slowed down and kissed Hinata at the same time. Shino broked away leaving Hinata resting on the rock. "Don't stop, please." Shino looked at her and said "We're are late, Hinata. Tsunade-sama is going to be mad at us if we don't get that messege today." Hinata had a sad look on her eyes.

They were close to the sand villige that could see one of the Kazekage's bulding. They past the gates and into the Kazekage's bulding. Hinata and Shino were walking in a hall way. Shino started grabbing Hinata's ass. Hinata did a coy smile to him. When they reach the Kazekage's office, they saw Gaara doing some paper work. Gaara smiled at them and welcome them in. Gaara kissed Hinata's cheek, making Shino burn inside. Gaara welcomed Shino too. Hinata took a scroll off her bag. Gaara opened the scrolled and read it. Gaara said "Tell Tsunade that she doesn't have to worry about anything. We have it under control."

The only person out of control was Shino. Shino tried to hold his rage. When they got out of the building Hinata looked at Shino's face and said "Are you okay, babe?" Shino didn't say a word but Hinata knew he was mad about something. Hinata stopped in front of Shino making him bump on her. "Okay Shino, what's wrong?!". Shino took off his sunglasses and said with a hurt voice "You don't love me, huh?" Hinata looked straight at Shino's eyes and kissed him. "I love you more than anything. Since we started this mission, I've been having cravings and thoughts of how does it feel to touch an Aburame, until you made love to me, and it felt so good." Hinata started sliding her hand in Shino's pant's again, and grabing his cock. "And you turn me on so much, that I can't stop making love to you, I lost my virginity to you and I'm glad it was with you". Shino pulled her hands off his pants and started kissing her. Shino put his glasses on his pocket. He kissed Hinata that he felt that he wanted to start something with her.

---------trjsjgsDFhygrkthkuyhfdtytklumkfhjstykkul-----------------

Okay...this is Shino x Hinata. Don't flame 4 the couple...just pretend its someone else! In fact. DON'T FLAME AT ALL!


End file.
